Thunderlane/Galeria
Segunda temporada A Fluttershy Furacão Everypony after watching film S2E22.png Thunderlane smiling S2E22.png Nopony's getting sick on my watch S2E22.png The track S2E22.png Tired Thunderlane S02E22.png What does this machine do S2E22.png Spike after explaining about the anenometer S2E22.png Need a germ free environment S2E22.png It was Blossomforth S2E22.png Thunderlane Blossomforth S02E22.png Thunderlane glaring at Blossomforth S2E22.png Thunderlane ready to fly S2E22.png First test of wing power S2E22.png Happy Thunderlane S02E22.png Bulk Biceps behind pegasi crowd S2E22.png Rainbow Dash flies by at a high speed S2E22.png Ponies about to fly away S2E22.png Notebook showing Thunderlane absent S2E22.png Casamento em Canterlot – Parte 2 Pony crowd wedding S2E26.png Terceira temporada Academia Wonderbolts Pegasi talking S3E07.png Pegasi stands straight S3E07.png Spitfire 'Betcha'll think you're Wonderbolt material' S3E07.png Pegasi 'Yes ma'am' S3E07.png Pegasi 'Yes, ma'am' 2 S3E07.png Spitfire 'You don't' S3E07.png Spitfire walking past the pegasi S3E07.png Spitfire looks at Cloudchaser S3E07.png Spitfire 'All of you!' S3E07.png Pegasi ready to fly S3E07.png The pegasi flies S3E07.png Cloudchaser flying S3E07.png Spitfire beginning to talk about precision flying S3E7.png Wonderbolt Trainees looking at the Dizzitron S3E7.png Spitfire asking who's first to go on the Dizzitron S3E7.png Rainbow and Lightning Dust put their hooves up S3E7.png Rainbow thinks Spitfire meant her S3E7.png Spitfire shouts at the pink Pegasus S3E07.png Spitfire asks if she's ready S3E07.png Pegasi's eyes rolling around S3E07.png Meadow Flower being dragged away S3E7.png Spitfire 'Okay, go!' S3E07.png Spitfire 'You sure about that' S3E07.png Everypony checking the list S3E7.png Rainbow Dash rough excuse me S3E7.png Rainbow Dash disbelief S3E7.png Rainbow Dash frowning S3E7.png Rainbow Dash & partner S3E7.png Rainbow Dash forced smile S3E7.png Pegasi before flag hunt S3E7.png Spitfire 'Today you will all be participating in a flag hunt' S3E07.png A pony holds up the blue team flag S3E07.png Teams say wahoo S3E07.png Spitfire 'Lead ponies and wing ponies must fly together' S3E07.png Bulk Biceps and Cloudchaser standing together S3E7.png Spitfire 'they will be immediately disqualified' S3E07.png Cloudchaser nervous pairing S3E07.png Trainees 'Yes ma'am' S3E07.png Trainees fly away S3E07.png Thunderlane directing S3E07.png The trainees flying away S3E07.png View of the obstacle course S3E7.png Facing the obstacle course S3E7.png Rainbow Dash and Lightning Dust putting goggles on S3E7.png Rainbow Dash and Lightning Dust about to take off S3E7.png Rainbow Dash hearing woes S3E7.png Lightning Dust our chance S3E7.png Six pegasus pile-up S3E7.png Standing by S3E07.png Begin Test 5 S3E07.png Scramble S3E07.png Lift off S3E07.png Bustin 4 S3E07.png The other teams cloud busting S3E7.png Don't forget the package S3E07.png Rarity collecting herself S3E7.png Deformed Rarity 1 S3E7.png Rarity looks at Thunderlane S3E7.png Rarity hugging Thunderlane S3E7.png A New Beginning as Cadet Leader S3E07.png Cadets salute Rainbow Dash S3E7.png Into the wild blue yonder S3E07.png Pinkie Pie throws the care package into the air S3E7.png Quarta temporada A Queda de Rainbow Helia 'on the Aerial Relay' S4E10.png Thunderlane sighs S4E10.png Helia and Thunderlane walking S4E10.png Twilight 'Good luck!' S4E10.png Manifestação Inspiradora The fair S4E23.png Pinkie bouncing S4E23.png Jogos de Equestria Rainbow Dash addresses the teams S4E24.png Ponyville teams cheering S4E24.png Rainbow Dash "there are no winners" S4E24.png Rainbow Dash encouraging the teams S4E24.png Ponyville teams go back to training S4E24.png Ponyville teams getting off the train S4E24.png Spike carrying a heavy duffel bag S4E24.png The Ponyville teams in the stadium S4E24.png All Equestria Games participants back S04E24.png All Equestria Games participants front S04E24.png O Reino da Twilight – Parte 1 Thunderlane's cutie mark vanishes S4E25.png O Reino da Twilight – Parte 2 Fluttershy and Rainbow returning Pegasi magic S4E26.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Ponyville establishing shot EG2.png Quinta temporada O Mapa das Cutie Marks, Primeira Parte Ponies outside the Friendship Rainbow Kingdom castle S5E1.png Obrigada pela Lembrança Ponies leaving the factory for lunch hour S5E5.png Um Pedaço da Vida Thunderlane with the bowling balls S5E9.png Thunderlane flying upward S5E9.png Pile of ponies on DJ Pon-3's mobile DJ station S5E9.png DJ station about to crash into Cranky Doodle S5E9.png Minuette, Thunderlane, and Pipsqueak in shock S5E9.png Ponies go flying from the DJ station S5E9.png Gummy looking into the distance S5E9.png Gummy watching ponies go flying S5E9.png Ponies flying into their wedding seats S5E9.png Celestia and Luna look at each other S5E9.png Celestia and Luna make amends S5E9.png Crowd of wedding guests left side S5E9.png Ponies cheer for Cranky Doodle and Matilda S5E9.png Spike and Luna cheer for Cranky and Matilda S5E9.png Flameless fireworks light up town hall S5E9.png Dr. Hooves ecstatic S5E9.png Dr. Hooves holding Rose's face S5E9.png Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? Ponies in dream Ponyville S5E13.png A Pinkie Pie Já Sabia A birthday party near a pond S5E19.png The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 Several ponies smiling and happy S5E26.png Main cast and Starlight "Friends can change the world" S5E26.png Main cast and Starlight group hug S5E26.png Mane Six and ponies final crowd shot S5E26.png Diversos Twitter promo Rainbow Dash's pep talk.png Equestria Games torch S4E24.png|You can slightly see the back of Thunderlane. Gameloft Coming Soon.png MLP Facebook 'One Million Friends' poster.jpg en:Thunderlane/Gallery Categoria:Galerias de personagens